One day, it shall all be mine
by sammy202
Summary: This is what i'll be writing after Beast Wars. It's a G1 one shot. Who did it? Can you figure it out? Originally meant for adult fan fiction


This isn't just a one shot thing. Okay so this story is but more G1 is to come. It's just that I've been watching lots of it and not Beast Wars. So I'm doing this one shot to get it out of my system. And it's a kind of preview of the next series that I'll be doing. I really got to stop writing these things. I'll never finish my other stories. And I know people out there that will try and kill me if I don't start getting these chapters out. Once again, the ideas behind this, at least some of them, came from here; http/ you noticed a difference with this chapter that's because I'm the one posting it. When I send these stories for her to check, they are sent in a block and she has to space these things out. She hates that. So do I. Like when you have to scroll sideways to continue to read it. So that's the reason why.

Megatron was sleeping in his room; Samantha was in her little house that he had made for her. It was kind of like a dollhouse but only one level. She had everything she needed. It was like a bachelor pad, had a little kitchen, her room joined with the living room and a small bathing area. The bathing area's roof was none removable but the rest of the house's lid could be lifted. He added that little feature so he could check on her while she slept. The house was a rather fair size so he left it on the floor rather then having it on the table. She wasn't that much smaller than him. Sure she only came up to his knee, not quite but almost. But she was still young. She'd grow. She was slowly becoming a woman, hopefully his woman. Even though the law forbade it. Megatron started to wake up. He went over to her house and checked on her. She was still breathing. Good. Last time he checked, she nearly died. No one had any idea of what happened. Ever since then, he had never gotten any sleep. He would power down for a few hours but only get up again to check on her. He wished she had just continued to sleep on his chest. That way, he'd know all the time. She still did that sometimes, but only rarely now. Megatron stuck his hand into the house. He brushed his fingertips against her body. She shifted. He pressed his index finger to his lips then lightly taped it against her cheek.

"Sleep well. We have a big day tomorrow."

Megatron went back to his bed. He rubbed his head. This felt wrong to him. He knew the laws. Fuck the laws. The laws were what made this war. He had to end it, if not for his people's sake then to put her out of danger. That, and he'd never have to see Optimus Prime again. Megatron lay back down on his bed. Nothing was going right, too much to think over, too much to worry about. He'd have to deal with these problems sometime soon.

Starscream was patrolling around the base. Even though they were located under the water, well, you can never be too careful. Sure he hated following Megatron. It wasn't even really that. It wasn't the following that pissed him off. It was more of the fact that he had tasted power, and enjoyed it. Megatron kept the peace of course but Starscream still didn't care about the chaos that he would bring if Megatron ever truly fell. Megatron. That name again. What made him better? Why was he the leader? What made him so special? All right. So I'm jealous. So what? I'm much better than he is. I should be leader. It's got to be because of Samantha and her power. Her influence. She's been a great help in this war. But she only works for Megatron. Rumble tried to take her away from him and almost never made it back from oblivion. If Megatron didn't have her by his side, he wouldn't be as great a leader. It would shake him up. That's what I'll do. I'll make sure that his troops never want to follow his misguided actions again.

Starscream opened the door to Megatron's room. Megatron had finally fallen asleep, perhaps for good this time. Maybe he'd get his extra few hours that he wanted. Megatron still hated translating things for Samantha. It was too hard. That and it took precious time that they had. Starscream held some objects behind his back. He approached Megatron while he slept. Megatron wasn't easily fooled or caught off guard. This may be his only chance. Starscream lightly sprayed Megatron's eyes with what looked like paint cans. It was a special coating that could block windows, mirrors, anything and make it a one-way view or totally tints the glass so nothing went through. This would be funny. Megatron would think he's blind. Starscream laughed to himself. He turned to leave but turned back. This didn't feel right. He did come to take Samantha from him but never did that behind his back. He wanted Megatron to know it was he who did it. He always chickened out at the last moment. That's what he felt like at that moment, a great big robot chicken. (HA! Funny show. Sorry. Been trying not to comment during this story.) He sighed then went over to Megatron. He was going to wipe his leader's eyes clean. He went to reach over when Megatron turned onto his side. He let out a small muffled sound. Indicating that he had just moved from a position that was uncomfortable into one that was. Starscream tried to pull himself away but was drawn to him. No! This was wrong. What happened to hating him? What happened to his motives of taking over? He had to get out of there before something really did happen. Megatron turned again. Why was he moving so much?

"Stop moving so I can get this stuff off your eyes."

Megatron turned again. Almost as if he knew Starscream was there and he was just toying with him.

"Bastard."

It had been a few days since that incident. Megatron hadn't noticed a thing but he did. Something was different. Something he didn't like. He didn't feel like fighting Megatron, didn't feel like taking over. He just wanted to look on at his leader. Starscream shook his head. Must stay focused. He's the enemy. Just like the Autobots if not more so.

"STARSCREAM!"

He snapped his head to the right.

"Yes Megatron?"  
"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"He probably was off day dreaming again 'bout Samantha there. You know Scream and his sick little fantasies."

Starscream turned to Rumble and tried to kick him over the mountains. Rumble jumped out of his way and changed his arms into his earth shaking attack arms. (I wanted to call them the "ground pound" arms. But thought too much of Mario.) He tried catching Starscream in the crevice he had made in the earth but Starscream had flown out. Megatron watched and shook his head. Idiots surrounded him. Samantha rubbed her cheek against his. He had forgotten that she was on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw her smiling. He smiled back. He decided to enjoy the entertainment. Rumble had gotten on top of Starscream's head and pounded that instead of the ground. Samantha laughed so hard that she nearly fell off of Megatron. He caught her before she could do any real damage to herself. Starscream threw Rumble off him and watched him land into the ground. Starscream aimed his weapon at Rumble. Samantha slid down Megatron's arm to his leg making her way to the ground and rushing to Rumble's side. She stood in front of him with her arms out.

"Don't hurt him Starscream."

"But you saw what he did."

"Yes. And I saw what you did. Now, let's try and talk this over like civilized adults."

"But…"

"Please. Just apologize to each other."

They were reluctant but did as they were told. Samantha went back to Megatron. He lowered himself so he could grasp her. He held his hands out for her to climb in. She sat down and allowed him to lift her. She sat back on his left shoulder. Rumble walked away from Starscream back towards Soundwave.

"Still think I could of taken him."

"That's it!"

Starscream had heard. He lunged at the miniature transformer, this time, ready to kill. Samantha sighed and leaned her head against the side of Megatron's neck.

"You should have let me blast them the first time."

"You know I hate violence Megatron."

She watched, as Starscream was ready to torture the poor guy. He was going to enjoy this.

"And you don't think this is violent?"

She looked back at them. He was right. This wasn't much better.

"Can I blast them now?"

"Very well Megatron. Go ahead."

Megatron got this grin on his face before he aimed his gun at Starscream. He hadn't rebelled in some time so he never really had to put him back in his place. Now this was going to be for fun. He fired his weapon just missing Rumble. Starscream went flying into the side of a hill. Starscream shook his head.

"What was that for?"

"Samantha didn't like the two of you bickering."

Rumble went over to Megatron. Samantha motioned that she wanted down. He let her go down and talk to him. Rumble put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's alright. Just… no more fighting okay? Unless it's for our cause."

"Alright. If it's any consolation to you, he couldn't hurt me even if he wanted to."

Starscream was going to attack again when Samantha put her hand up.

"This is what I'm talking about Rumble. You're mouth gets you into so much trouble."

"Not like yours doesn't."

Samantha heard something hit the ground. She turned and saw Megatron had taken a step forward. He was glaring at Starscream. He didn't hear what Rumble said. He had other things to worry about. Before she could turn again, Rumble had flipped her around and held her tightly.

"You wanna see just what kind of trouble I can get into?"

He placed his mouth on hers. Samantha could hear Soundwave say something but couldn't make it out. She was in shock. Rumble had never done that before. He pulled away from her.

"And the trouble I can get out of."

He let her go and walked towards Soundwave. When he got there, Soundwave was giving him a good scolding. Megatron was looking down at her. He was in shock too. His body reacted without him. He walked over to Soundwave and took Rumble from him. Rumble squirmed, trying to do anything to get away. Megatron looked him in the eye. His eyes were burning. Rumble knew what was going to happen. He was going to pay and he was going to pay dearly. He found himself flying over the mountains just like Starscream had wanted. Megatron had thrown him. He would have preferred to have batted him but didn't want to waste his time looking for a big enough stick. He went back to Samantha and picked her up. He glared at the others. They knew. Touch her and die. He walked off with her in his hand. He was talking to her. Not scolding or harping but being serious. He would never yell at her. Starscream watched the others leave. He stayed behind. He had to think some things over.

Rumble was still in the tree. He had taken a few of them down before landing on one branch. His arms were behind his head and his leg's were apart. His right leg caught on a branch and his left hanging down the tree. He rubbed his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that. This always happens to me."

He started to shift.

"At least nothing else has happened."

A small apple fell from the tree and hit him right on the top of his head. He shook it off and looked up.

"Ow. Ya just had ta prove me wrong didn't ya?"

Samantha was running around the base. She had sugar. Megatron didn't care at that point. When she was like this, there was no controlling her. She rarely ever got like that. She was mostly serious, always looking for what's best for Megatron. But then came the sugar high. Shrapnel introduced her to it when he was last with her. He hated this planet, too many distractions to catch her eye, especially anything shiny. She loved it instantly. She hoarded this stuff all over her room. But most of it was piled into a corner. She started to poke Megatron. He was running diagnostics on their computers making sure everything was all right. Something was causing the ship to malfunction recently, mostly just the recording systems nothing too serious. She was starting to get annoying. He bent over slightly to look at her.

"What?"

"Play?"

"No Samantha. Later. I need to get this done."

He turned back to his work. Pressing more buttons. She poked him again. He sighed as his head fell back. He kept looking upwards with his eyes closed as he spoke.

"What is it now?"

"Up?"

The left corner of his mouth lifted, his mouth slightly opened. He started to laugh. He turned and looked back down at her. He patted her head.

"You are just so cute sometimes. All right. Just this once you can help me."

He placed her on the control panel. She sat down and watched him work. When he was finished, he motioned for her to move closer.

"Press this button."

She got up and tried to push the button down. It was one of the larger ones so it was more difficult. It wasn't working for her. She jumped on the button. Finally it went down. Megatron started to laugh at her. He picked her up.

"I did good?"

"Yes Samantha. You did well. Now we can go play."

"YAY!"

She started to bounce in his hands. He shook his head again and released her on the floor. She started running to their room. She wasn't too far ahead of Megatron. He was walking and keeping up with her. She pressed the little button next to the door so it would open. She ran in towards her house. He just patiently walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"So what do you want to play today?"

He looked around the room. She was gone. He leaned against the wall. Hide and Seek, her favorite game, of course it would have to be this one. He sighed then started to search his room. He moved books and other things, looking behind them for any clues. He heard a giggle, over there. She had to be over in this direction. The giggle happened again. This time it was in a different part of the room. She had moved without him knowing it. Oh she was good. He waited. That was always the best choice of action in this situation. He heard something move. He knew exactly where she was heading. He slowly moved over to his desk and stood there. As predicted, she had run across his desk, trying to get behind his smaller books. He grabbed her before she had time to realize she had been spotted. She was kicking in his hand. She knew better then to try and hit him. It would only hurt herself. She stopped moving and looked up at him.

"Not fair."

He laughed again. That was the greatest thing about her. She always managed to make him laugh. He placed her back on the desk and rested his chin on his palm and his fingers curled against the corner of his mouth and some of his cheek.

"So now what?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same back at her. She was too playful. He looked at his internal clock (Not the biological kind) and saw that it was time for her to go to bed. He picked her up.

"Time for bed."

"I don't wanna."  
"You have to. Okay. Just listen to me."

She looked into his eyes, just her reflection. But the look on his face was concern.

"Fine. I'll do as you say."

"That's my girl."

She sat in his hands again. Thinking about his last comment. His girl? What did he mean by that? Megatron had placed her down into her house. He closed the lid to give her some privacy. She changed into her pajamas and pulled on her rope to let him know she had finished. He lifted up the lid and looked in. She was wearing a nice loosely fit nightdress, a light robin egg blue, almost a sea foam color. He loved that color on her. It matched her eyes. Her cheeks started to burn. That's when he realized that he was staring. He turned his head away.

"Megatron…"

"Yes?"

He looked back at her.

"What am I to you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Am I just a tool to you or am I like your pet?"  
"Pet?"

"You know, a creature that you keep that keeps you company and does what you tell it. Kind of like a loyal dog."

"Samantha…" He placed his hand in her house and lifted her out. "You're not a dog to me. Yes you are loyal but I would never mistreat you. Never."

He lifted her up and rubbed his cheek against hers. She felt safe with him but thought that she meant nothing to him. Sure he cared for her. But it didn't feel like love. Just admiration. She decided to enjoy what little of a relationship she had with him. Megatron turned away leaving her back on her bed.

"Woof."

Megatron was watching her sleep. He knew she was in pain. Something was bothering her, a nightmare perhaps. She whined in her sleep. These nightmares had to stop sometime. It was too much to watch. It was like watching her die every night. That one time she did. Those dreams must have been very bad. He closed the lid to make sure no drafts could get in. He walked over to his bed and tried to get some sleep that night.

Starscream had returned to the base earlier that same day. He once again patrolled the halls. What was wrong with him? He never felt like this before. This emotion was too new to him. He was originally a scientist after all. Things like this only interested the "real" warriors. He shouldn't be feeling these things. Then it hit him. Scientific curiosity. That had to be it. He just wanted to know what it was like. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But Megatron would never let him. He'd have to be forced to participate. But experiments like that were illegal. He'd have to wait for a better time. He continued to patrol the halls.

Megatron was so far in his sleep that he didn't hear the door open. The alarms had been disabled. He wouldn't have cared anyway. Sleep at the moment was of a greater importance. He had noticed a slight energy change that day. He needed to rest in order to charge. His body felt like it weighed of lead. Not saying that it doesn't already but more so then usual. Rumble was sleeping with Samantha tonight. She played with him all day and was now out of it. Rumble made sure no one got near her. Kind of like an attack dog. The figure lifted up the roof and placed some time of smoke machine in the room. They wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. They walked back over to Megatron. Touching something on their neck to destabilize their sound/voice box. They didn't want anyone to hear. Megatron was starting to become a sound sleeper again, like before the Great War. He had a chance to relax. Now he was vulnerable. Megatron had turned over again. The figure remained in the shadows until he was sure Megatron was fully deactivated. They moved closer and bound his hands and ankles. They wanted to dispose of him. But also wanted to have fun with it. This took courage. It took balls. They painted Megatron's eyes so he couldn't see. This paint was of a different kind then Starscream used. This could permanently ruin Megatron's eyes. Even infect his main core processor. But they were willing to take that chance. The only thing left was to gag Megatron before he could make any outcry. Megatron tried to turn over again but couldn't make it. That woke him.

"What the…"

He felt a finger go to his lips. He knew it wasn't Samantha. He could still hear her breathing. And she wasn't that big. Megatron tried to thrash about. He tried to yell for assistance but found a gag placed into his mouth. He had moved enough to have it wrapped around his head. (I hate doing this to him but until I get this out, it'll keep coming back to me in dreams.) Megatron couldn't break the energy bonds that held him. Normally, he would have been prepared for such an attack, but not this time. He felt a hand go down his front. He took no pleasure in what was happening to him. Megatron kept his legs closed as tightly as possible. But his attacker found a way to get between them. He could feel himself begin to slip. He just hoped no one saw this. He knew who was doing this. The same man who has always done this. It had to be Optimus. But how did he get into the base undetected? He must have had help. He was going to kill once this was over. Megatron tried to chew through his gag, but found it nearly impossible. If anything went into his mouth, it was going to be bitten off. He felt his pelvic plates being removed. He knew he was going to suffer. This assailant knew what he was doing. He slowly began to suck on Megatron. Megatron's head fell back. This was too much. Normally, he would welcome a situation like this, if it were the right person. Megatron could feel something enter him, just a finger so far. But even that was maddening. His aggressor could hear Megatron try and moan, that made them smile. They positioned themselves better. Soon they shall have what they came for. He knew what it was. It hurt. No lubrication. This was meant to be torture. The movements started slowly then became more rapid, almost violent. Megatron couldn't even push them back. His hands were still tied together behind his back. His knees were at his aggressors' waist, being held up and being forced farther and farther. He could feel himself getting more and more filled. This was too much. He was going to burst. Why didn't he make any outcry? He knew who it was. He should have made some sort of sound by now. He felt a tongue go up and down his neck, so gross. He felt something tugging at his mouth. They were trying to remove his gag. That mistake was going to cost them dearly. He felt the movement stop for a moment, the gag slowly being removed from his mouth. He could speak again. He could bite. He felt another mouth go over his. Perfect. Now he just had to wait for a tongue. Nothing. Nothing was happening. Just a kiss, that's all it was. A kiss. Oh he was smart. He knew what would have happened. The motion continued. This was the hardest that they had moved. And it was going to stay that way. Megatron couldn't help himself anymore. He had to let out some kind of noise. He opened his mouth but was blocked again. Even they didn't want anyone to know what was going on. As Megatron was being pulled closer, getting filled to the very back, he began to feel himself climax. He was being forced to the brink of insanity. The final thrust was coming. He could feel it. The attacker kept their mouth firmly on Megatron's as they came inside him. Megatron, literally, howled into the mouth of his oppressor. They pulled away for a moment. Megatron couldn't stop panting. He couldn't hear the other panting. Megatron thought that this torment. He couldn't have been more wrong. It was only beginning. Megatron began to sit up when he was forced back down. He felt himself being jerked again. He was allowed to be torn apart but couldn't do that to the other. Megatron could feel himself being lubricated. Why did they wish to continue? Hadn't he been humiliated enough… apparently not as of yet. He felt a squeezing sensation go over him. He slowly let out a groan. It couldn't be helped. It relieved his tension and sort of felt good. Hands were placed on his waist as they moved in a rhythmic motion. Megatron kept his teeth grit together. He was about to yell out when the gag went over his mouth again and was clasped. There was absolutely nothing he could do. If you've ever noticed, if someone is holding you down or is dead weight, it's very difficult to move them, as it was now. He could tell that they were facing him by how they were thrusting into him. They were coming at an angle, making it easier on them. Megatron decided to speed things up. He began to give them exactly what they wanted. He started to shove himself upwards. The movement had stopped. He felt absolute stillness, then a body lying across his. He could feel hot breath on his neck. It wasn't expected but they had enjoyed it. They continued to move from their previous position. Megatron could feel even more air coming out of their mouth now. They loved it. They sat back up and began to fall hard on his erection again. Megatron kept moving in an opposite rhythm to his attacker so that they would be ramming into each other. Megatron could feel the bonds around his wrists start to weaken. The other didn't notice any difference. He could end this here and find out the son of a bitch's identity. His bonds finally gave way and he pulled his arms to the front. But instead of reaching for their neck like he had planned, he grabbed their hips instead. He had to admit, it had been so very long since he last made love to someone or even thought about it. He felt the hands on his waist fall to their side. They were letting him do all the work. It wasn't really that. They were trapped in a feeling of ecstasy. Their mind was beginning to snap. (I love how this looks to me. It's like a movie. And it looks good! Not like a crappy low budget film. Okay, Van Hellsing was a great low budget movie. And the movie's that Oscar and the others made in Drama. But other then that, they usually suck.) Their head tilted to the right. They let Megatron bounce them. The head slowly fell to the back right. Their mouth was open, but could make no outcry. Oh but how they wished they could. He was magnificent but such an animal at the same time. There was a reason why he was leader. He was forceful; you couldn't comprehend anything about him. You couldn't challenge him, especially this. This was heaven. Megatron had broken the bonds on his ankles as well, so now, he was able to please the other even greater than before. Megatron was reaching his second climax. It wouldn't be long now, a few more thrusts and they would both pass out. Megatron held on tighter, digging his fingers into their hips. They wanted to yelp. Make some type of noise to drive him wild. Megatron didn't need any help. He could just pick whom he wanted and visualize them. It was working. He was being driven to that edge again, nearly reaching it. One more thrust, that was it, that's all he needed. There, there it was. They both reached their limit at the same time. He felt the figure above him collapse. It had too much. He could feel himself begin to pass out. The figure was laying flat against him. He didn't have enough strength to move them off so he left them, and then passed out. But not before feeling their juices run down his belly.

Megatron had awoken the next morning. His mouth gag was gone, the bonds had been removed, and Samantha was still in bed with Rumble. He was awake of course. Just playing with her hair. Megatron sat up. His abdomen felt a jab of pain. This was going to be fun. Walking was going to be even more entertaining. At least this way he could figure out who had their way with him. They wouldn't be able to walk either… unless they did this often. He lifted up Samantha's lid and tried to lightly shake her awake. Rumble pushed Megatron's hand away and kissed her temple.

"Time to get up Samantha. Our leader wishes to speak with you."

Samantha shook herself awake. Megatron didn't like to be kept waiting. Her eyelids were half open.

"Yes my lord. What is it you need?"

"I need for you to get up. We are going to attack the Autobot base."

She started to rub her eyes. Rumble began to remove her blankets.

"What for?"

"I have my reasons. I simply wish to target Optimus Prime."

She stretched and got out of bed.

"Alright. So that means that I have to wear tight clothes."

"What for?"

Megatron looked at her with curiosity.

"I'm going to sneak in and draw him out so you can get him."

"I love how you word these things so primitively."

"I love how you can be suck a jackass sometimes."

They glared at each other for a while. Megatron started to chuckle. She wasn't a morning person. He pulled away and saw Samantha stick her tongue out at him. He stuck the tip of his out back at her. Samantha grabbed her clothes and went into her bathroom. Rumble sat on her bad. She looked at him before closing the door.

"Do you mind?"

"No."

"Megatron…"

Megatron sighed and pulled Rumble out of her little house. He held Rumble up to his face.

"You are treading on thin ice Rumble. I better not catch you trying to spy on her again."

"I wasn't gonna spy. I was just gonna take a little peak, you know, out of curiosity."

"Rumble…" Samantha had come out of the bathroom, "On this planet, I believe it's worded, "Curiosity killed the cat you know." Do you want to meet the same fate as that cat?"

Rumble turned his head to the left so he could see her.

"Didn't think ya hated me that much Sweetheart."

"I don't hate you. Just… personal space invasion. You were in my bubble."

"Your bubble changes shape all the time."

"True."

"If you two are done, let's go find the others and set this up."

"Alright. Let's get going."

Everyone had assembled. Except for two of them. Soundwave and Starscream. That was odd. Soundwave was always there to record things. He was the loyal one, it almost border lined insane. Starscream was usually there to criticize. Megatron looked around their computer room but found no trace of them. Soundwave came running in.

"Where have you been?"

"Sorry Megatron. Busy getting a diagnostic."

"You had better been Soundwave. You've been acting rather odd of late. Where's Starscream! This is infuriating."

"I found him Megatron but I don't think he'll be joining us for the fight."

"And why is that?"  
"He can't seem to move. Like he got hit in the head pretty hard."

Megatron's eyes flashed red. "The attacker." He only thought that comment. Didn't want to arouse any suspicions, especially around Soundwave. He had a love for taking a person's conversation and using it against them.

"Let's get moving."

"What about Starscream?"  
"We're leaving him Samantha. As you made it sound, he needs to rest. Besides, he'll only get in my way."

"Very well."

She rested herself on his shoulder as they walked out the door. Rumble was trying to convince her to ride on his back when they flew towards the Autobot base.

Starscream was lying on the floor. He couldn't move. He had collapsed there last night. The pain was almost unbearable. He crawled over to his bed and pulled himself up with great strain. He rolled onto his back and clutched his stomach. He could feel many fluids swirling inside him. He had no time to clean himself out. He had to remind himself never to pull something like that again. No matter how good it felt.

This is my poster's idea not mine. But I want to say this. I finished writing this after I got that review. Well, the last half. And since they couldn't figure out that plot, I had to make this one more obvious. Tell me if you liked that or not. I went Digimon for you people. It is beyond obvious. I made it so a 2 year old could figure it out. Please tell me you got it.


End file.
